


Checking Up

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just some cozy and casual YohaDia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia visits her girlfriend's house.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Checking Up

Yohane greeted Dia at the door with a kiss, inviting her inside. The cold air from outside made Yohane shiver. It was pretty much every Friday Dia would come over hers, sometimes she’d even stay the night. No one knew they were dating but a few people could guess. 

Dia had barely taken her coat off before Yohane dragged her up into her room. There was a small kotatsu out and placed it on top of a large black rug. It was a new addition, suitable for the colder weather. On top of the table rested a platter of snacks with closed study guides right by.

Yohane quickly left to go make them both a hot chocolate, insisting it would be perfect. She returned shortly and Dia had a mug passed to her. She took a sip and knew Yohane was right. The two of them sat down at the kotatsu, quietly sipping their hot chocolates.

“I guess you want to start studying then?” Yohane asked.

“Can we?” Dia replied, a hint of pride and excitement in her voice. Sure studying was hard but it was worth it for the things she learned. The fact Yohane was slowly starting to understand this diligence pleased Dia more than she would have predicted.

With a groan, Yohane pulled one of the study guides closer. She opened it up then glanced at Dia. “You have your textbooks right?”

Dia chuckled. “Yes, though for once I think I might need to borrow a notepad.”

“Yeah?” Yohane stood up, heading over to her drawers to find a notepad Dia could borrow. She placed it down on Dia’s side. “It’s got some drawings in but there should be space to write.”

“Thank you.” Dia pulled Yohane into a quick kiss. 

The two started their study session. It was difficult as always but break time soon rolled around, much to Yohane’s delight. That excitement soon faded as Yohane sighed, looking at the wall rather aimlessly. Normally she was a little more lively during breaks so something felt off.

“Hey.” Dia tapped Yohane's shoulder.

“What?”

“How are you doing?” Dia asked, her tone had a slight warmth mixed with concern. 

“It weirds me out when you put so much effort into checking up on me…” Yohane mumbled, staring down at the table. “But I’m okay…”

“If you say so.” Dia let it slide, thinking about something else to talk about. “Oh I started that anime you recommended…”

Yohane’s face lit up. “What did you think? What episode did you get up too?”

“Only episode two… And I’m enjoying it so far...” Biting her lip, Dia decided to sacrifice her morals. It’s not very productive to study when upset. Although Yohane said nothing, Dia suspected there was something wrong. “Do you want to skip some studying and watch it together?”

Yohane stared at her blankly. “Dia... Did a dark being from the netherworld possess you or something? Since when did Kurosawa Dia ever suggest skipping studying?”

“Be quiet.” Dia, embarrassed, tried to hush her. “I was trying to be nice!”

“Yes I’d like to watch it with you!” 

Heading down to the living room where the tv was, the two of them got comfortable on the couch. Dia tried to pay attention to the anime but she felt herself drifting off. She was always so exhausted and it was rather relaxing in Yohane’s arms. Hoping she wouldn’t mind too much, Dia closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

When she stirred, the tv was playing something else. “Yohane… What time is it?”

“Hey, sleep well? And like eleven something…” 

“Yeah I did…” Dia rubbed her eyes, sitting up. “Is your mother not home yet?” Yohane simply shook her head in reply so Dia asked another question. “Can I stay the night?” 

“Sure!"

“I'll call my parents…” She unlocked her phone and winced. The two missed calls and a text with the words ‘where are you?’ were not a good sign. Letting out a heavy breath Dia hit the call button.

After an eight minute back and forth conversation where she explained she was at ‘Yoshiko’s house’ and that she wanted to say the night, Dia was finally given permission. When the call ended she let out a sigh of relief. “Well I can stay over.”

Yohane wrapped her arms around Dia. “Do you wanna watch the anime now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
